The Understudies (This is the one that i fixed)
by Mudd-Girl-5
Summary: Sorry if this is the 2nd one, click this one.... The Elders give Cole a test, can he deal with two girls that share his hargate


D/C:I don't own Charmed  
  
A/N: Takes place in season 5. Cole and Phoebe are together, Piper is pregnant with Leo's child.  
  
"Cole, the elders want to talk to you." Leo reported sternly as soon as he orbed in. Cole's eyes widened as he stood up and walked over by Leo. Phoebe, Piper and Paige exchanged confused glanced.  
  
"Why? What I do?" Cole asked, stopping by Leo's side. Leo shrugged, and grabbed Cole's hand.  
  
"I don't know. They said something about you and Phoebe finally working things out. They are really confusing. We have to go, we'll fill you in on the details later." Leo said, his face with a frantic expression on his face. Piper nodded, and watched Leo and Cole orb out of the manor.  
  
"Okay, this is too weird. Piper, what could they possibly want with him? This isn't right." Phoebe said, now standing and pacing around the living room floor. Paige looked down, and then looked at Piper unsurely. Piper got up and put a comforting arm around Phoebe.  
  
"Pheebes, I'm sure it's nothing, I bet the elders just wanted to make SURE that Cole was good, for ever." Piper reassured. Phoebe smiled and nodded. Then sat down again by Paige. Paige smiled, and watched Phoebe get up again.  
  
"But what if that's not it? What if they're going to forbid me and Cole's marriage, just like they did to you and Leo?" Phoebe asked, pacing again with a nervous rhythm about her.  
  
"You and Cole are already married right? There's not a whole lot they can do about it." Paige said, not seeing why Phoebe was so worried. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's what they want us to think." Phoebe said. Piper narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Who? What? Why would the elders want us to think something that's true, I mean, Oh Phoebe your confusing me!" Piper replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cole Turner. Balthazar, which is it?" An elder asked, his face hidden by the white and fogginess that made up 'up there'. Cole looked and made out some of the elder's shape, but none of their faces were visible.  
  
"Cole. Balthazar doesn't exist." Cole replied, suddenly noticing that Leo wasn't with him. The elders mumbled among themselves, and another question was asked.  
  
"Then you do know that we are assuming that the source doesn't exist within you also." Another elder exclaimed, his voice low and concerned. Cole nodded.  
  
"Of course, I'm purely good, you can be sure of it." Cole assured, suddenly  
  
thankful the elders were talking and not punishing.  
  
"Then you would be willing, to do us a small favor." A third elder said. Cole smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Cole answered quickly; he took another joyful step toward the elders, and tried to make out their faces. There was a short pause, and Cole tried to hear the whispers, and murmurs being made.  
  
"You see, since you might have some, experience in fighting off the evil within you, three girls have somewhat the same problem as you once did." The first  
  
elder said, his voice full of command.  
  
"And, you would like me to." Cole trailed off, half knowing what was going to be asked of him. The second Elder spoke up,  
  
"Help them find the good that lies within them. Or at least two of them. They would serve you as your, understudy if you may. "  
  
"What do you mean? You said three. Understudy? Understudy of what?" Cole asked, getting impatient. Why couldn't the elders just say it?  
  
"Patience is a virtue Cole Turner. Thee girls, I believe they are fourteen years of age now, born on the second of August, just like the youngest of the Charmed Ones I was told."  
  
"Yes, Paige was born on August second. Look, I'm not good with kids; you'll want someone else-" Cole tried to reason.  
  
"Silence! Let us finish. The point we were trying to imply was that they aren't the Charmed Ones, nothing like them infact. Two are twins; their mother was a demon, and their father a witch. Yes, Cole Turner, you aren't the only one. The last one's mother was infact a white lighter. Tell Leo this too was one of the many reasons we disapproved of Piper and his marriage. Anyhow, the point being you will be spending most of your time with the two half demons, there just like you, a demon form, except since they have been in the care of the mother white lighter, there have been good." The first elder continued on. Cole found it hard to pay attention, such a long and hard story to follow.  
  
"No need to worry Cole Turner, all thee girls are very talkative, and will probably repeat all this for you again. For now we will return you home, and Leo will orb the girls to you. Now stop wasting our time." The last, unclear thing Cole heard was from the third elder he heard speak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God Cole what'd they want?" Phoebe asked, practically jumping into Cole's arms. He looked around the room, and then looked back at Phoebe.  
  
"I guess I get understudies now." Cole said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"What? Cole where's Leo, Understudies?" Piper blurted, walking in Cole's view.  
  
"Yes, three of them infact, no wait two of them." Cole explained, trying to make things clear in his mind. Piper looked from Phoebe too Paige.  
  
"What? Cole what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, sitting by Cole. Paige had been staying away from the first conversation into this, but decided to get involved.  
  
"What, how old?" Paige asked her voice concerned. Cole shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure what they said. Leo's supposed to bring them." Cole replied. Phoebe looked up at Piper.  
  
"Not nearly as bad as we thought. A little awkward, but not bad." Phoebe said, her voice calming down. Leo suddenly orbed in, with two girls on his right side, and one on his left.  
  
One of the two girls on his left side was in dark orange pajama pants, with  
  
'Hurley' written on them in black all over. She also had a Black cammie. On with a orange surfboard on the back. The other girl on the left had just the same outfit on; only all the dark orange was replaced with a dark yellow. Both of the girls had chestnut hair, and looked exactly the same, except the difference in the eye color stood out. The girl in the yellow pajama pants had dark, intense blue eyes. The girl in the orange had dark, almost hypnotizing green eyes.  
  
"Uh, this is Alisha and Sandra." Leo started, making sure he got the names right. The girls nodded, and the blue-eyed girl looked at the green eyes girl.  
  
"Actually, nobody really calls me Sandra, its Sadie." Sadie corrected, looking around the manor tiredly with her green eyes. Alisha nodded.  
  
"And some people call me Alli. It doesn't really matter." Alisha added. Leo  
  
nodded,  
  
"And Sarah." Leo finished. All eyes turned to the girl on the right, who was dressed in light blue denim shorts, and a royal purple tank top.  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper, these are my sister's Phoebe and Paige, and that is Cole." Piper introduced, still trying to think about what was going on. All three of the girls smiled, the one that was dressed in shorts had strawberry blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, and really looked nothing like the other too.  
  
"Hi, we are REALLY tired-" Alisha cut in, before getting interrupted by Sarah.  
  
"No, your guys are okay. You should start getting up earlier anyway." Sarah  
  
argued. Sadie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's okay if you guys rest a while, we really didn't expect this, uh you guys can crash on the couch if you want." Piper offered. Alisha nodded.  
  
"Works for me." Sadie answered, walking over to the couch with Alisha not far behind. Both girls laid on the couch in a curled up position.  
  
"It's no problem. The elders shouldn't have dropped us on you." Sarah 


End file.
